


Qui sommes-nous?

by Byletha



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, French Kissing, From Sex to Love, Interrogation, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Passion, Rough Kissing, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byletha/pseuds/Byletha
Summary: Alors que la situation peut sembler désespérée pour les braqueurs, une petite lueur d'espoir fera son entrée dans la banque.
Relationships: Professor | Sergio Marquina/Original Female Character(s), Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Kudos: 13





	1. Ombre mouvante

Le professeur travaillait et réfléchissait mieux en solo. C'est pourquoi il avait accepté que son amour Lisbonne participe au braquage. Même s'il avait terriblement peur de la perdre et faire de sa fille ainsi que sa mère des être brisés, il avait docilement hoché la tête lorsque Lisbonne avait exigée de faire partie de ce nouveau plan. Elle se trouvait désormais dans la banque exposée au danger. À tous les jours, ils communiquaient ensemble. Lisbonne en avait assez également de ses vacances à la plage. Aussi agréable soient-elles, elles étaient redondantes. Étant une femme d'action, toujours habituée de travailler dans l'adrénaline, elle mourait d'envie de se sentir active à nouveau, même si elle se sentait coupable de laisser sa fille et sa mère malade de coté. Une chose qu'elle ignorait c'est que tout était sur le point de changer pour elle et son équipe.

Gandia était solidement attaché auprès de ses confrères de travail et bouillonnait de l'intérieur. L'un des collègues à côté de lui tirait sur ses menottes comme un dégénéré.

-Tu n'as pas fini de gigoter Esteban!?! S'exclama Gandia impatient.

-Camilla est ici...elle était venue me chercher pour déjeuner...elle est quelque part dans la banque. Murmura-t-il à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Gandia se retourna sidéré.

-Combien de fois t'aies-je dis de lui donner rendez-vous à l'extérieur sale crétin! Ce n'est pas une simple banque de cartier ici! S'exclama-t-il hors de lui.

Son ami n'eut comme pour seule réponse un gémissement de désespoir.

-Vous là-bas! Fermez-là! S'exclama Rio nerveusement.

Gandia n'avait jamais envisagé d'écouter les conseils d'un ravisseur, celui de se disloquer le pouce pour s'échapper. Il avait calculé les risques et avait conclu que c'était du suicide. Malgré sa capture, il mourait d'envie de faire un carnage et d'écouter ses instincts de tueur dont-il s'était languit depuis si longtemps, mais la voix de la raison lui inspirait encore des doutes...jusqu'à maintenant. Dès qu'il eut entendu ce nom... Camilla...cette femme qui l’obsédait depuis tellement d'années bien qu'il fut marié et père de famille. Un déclic ou plutôt un fusible dans sa tête sauta et du coup, tout lui paraissait possible. 

-Tu n'as jamais pu être l'homme donc elle avait besoin. Grogna le tueur avant de jeter un coup d’œil à Palerme qui lui sourit en hochant la tête. 

C'est alors qu'il prit son pouce et le tourna en sens inverse de ce que la nature exigeait et se délogea . Rio incapable de l'intercepter, le laissa s'enfuir. Gandia grimpa les marches 4 à 4 et se retrouva nez à nez avec Lisbonne. Celle-ci dégaina son arme, mais l'homme l'intercepta. Il était désormais armé et pointait son arme directement sur la tête de la pauvre femme.

-Tu as trahit ta nation! Tu avais le plus beau métier du monde et tu l'as jeté pour une idylle sans queue ni tête! S'exclama l'homme dément.

Lisbonne ferma les yeux se préparant à mourir, lorsque venue de nulle part, une balle de billard vint heurter la main de l'assaillant qui tira dans le vide. Celui-ci préféra fuir plutôt que de faire face à son agresseur. La femme sous l'impact du coup de feu avait une oreille en compote et perdit sons sens de l'équilibre. Elle faillit dévaler les escaliers lorsqu'une main la rattrapa. Une silhouette toute de noire vêtue, portant une cagoule se trouvait devant ses yeux, mais disparue avant qu'elle eut le temps de la remercier.

Gandia se cacha dans la bibliothèque. Il avait dérobé une corde et attendait impatiemment qu'une proie s'en approche. Quel bonheur ce fut lorsqu'il vit l'un des braqueurs les plus solides se présenter sous lui. En un éclair, il enroula la corde autour de son cou et avec une puissance étonnante, le souleva de terre et noua l'autre extrémité à la rambarde. 

-Je te débarrasse de ça et de ça. Et vas-y molo hein?Essai de mourir en silence. Dit-il d'un ton sadique avant de s'enfuir avec deux armes supplémentaires.

Tokyo entra quelques instants plus tard dans la pièce. Elle hurla et se plaça sous son ami pendu en tentant de laisser un peu de mou à la corde.

-Aidez-moi! Bogota, aide-moi! Dans la bibliothèque! 

C'est alors que le corps d' Helsinki tomba sur la jeune femme qui amorti le choc. Elle observa ensuite la corde et vit qu'elle avait été coupée. Elle releva la tête et vit une silhouette escalader le mur et se glisser dans le conduit d'aération.

Le professeur accouru vers ses moniteurs et lorsqu'il vit les écrans noirs, il comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Ce temps passé à recruter un policier afin d'avoir des infos constantes de ce qui se passait sous la tente lui avait fait rater un moment crucial de ce qui se passait dans la banque...devoir être à deux endroits en même temps lui avait toujours été nuisible jusqu'à présent. Du coup, il le regretta.

-Lisbonne! Tokyo! Vous allez bien? On a perdu le visuel. Je ne peux plus vous guider. J'ai entendu des coups de feu! Que s'est-il passé?

-Gandia s'est évadé! Professeur! Vous avez intégré une personne à l'équipe et vous ne nous en avez pas parlé? Dit Tokyo chamboulée, mais toutefois en contrôle de ses émotions.

-Non je ne vous ai rien caché. Que s'est-il passé? Dit l'homme brillant en fronçant les sourcils.

Lisbonne rejoint rapidement Tokyo et ajusta son micro. 

-Selon sa silhouette, il s'agissait d'une femme. Grande et athlétique. Elle m'a sauvé la vie Sergio! J'étais sur le point de me prendre une balle dans la tête, je l'ai échappé belle!

Le sang du professeur se glaça dans ses veines.

-Oh mon dieu! Lisbonne tu vas bien?

-Oui je te dis. Je n'ai rien.

Tokyo enchaîna.

-Professeur...sa façon de bouger, d'escalader et de se faufiler...elle me rappelait...Commença Tokyo avec émotion.

Le cœur du professeur palpita dans sa poitrine et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Il ferma les yeux et prit de grandes inspirations.

-Continuez de le chercher, mais faites attention ce type est un tueur sans pitié.

-Sergio...qui est-ce?

-Pas maintenant Lisbonne s'il te plaît. Le plan d'abord. Capturez-le, mais en vie dans le plus grand des possibles.

Les deux femmes se séparèrent et se remirent au travail. Le professeur t'en qu'à lui se perdit dans ses souvenirs. 

***

Berlin tournoyait en chantant auprès de la femme qu'il aimait...du moins, autant qu'un psychopathe pouvait aimer. Sergio lui, était assit à une table en observant la scène d'un air ému et à la fois désapprobateur. Un mariage dans les circonstances, ça n'avait pas le moindre sens à ses yeux, mais en voyant le bonheur sur le visage de son frère, il prit sur lui et tenta de se réjouir pour son fraternel. Derrière ce sourire se cachait toutefois un homme mélancolique, sachant son frère malade. Son monde semblait s'écrouler malgré les projets d'avenir qu'il avait envisagé auprès de lui. C'est alors qu'une odeur fruitée et boisée vint à ses narines. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit une jolie jeune femme brune et élégamment vêtue d'une robe de soie lilas brodée de quelques dentelles blanches. Elle se servit un verre de champagne et observa le couple danser. Elle replaça ses boucles brunes derrière ses oreilles légèrement décollées ce qui lui donnait un air à la fois naïf et espiègle, mais lorsque les yeux de Sergio croisèrent ses yeux verts et félins, il su qu'elle était tout sauf naïve. À vrai dire, sans savoir pourquoi, elle le rendait mal à l'aise. Il détourna les yeux et observa plutôt son frère. Plus de 3 danses s'étaient écoulées et les deux inconnus se jetaient des regards discrets. Aucun d'entre eux ne débuta la moindre conversation. Était-ce leur lien fraternel qui fit en sorte qu'Andres ressentit le regard implorant d'appel à l'aide de son frère le braquer, ou une simple coïncidence, mais il se retourna vers la table derrière lui. Lorsqu'il reconnu la jeune femme prêt de son frère, il quitta sa partenaire et ouvrit grand les bras.

-London!?! Que ça fait plaisir de te voir! Tu as rencontré mon frère? Dit-il en prenant place entre les deux invités.

La jeune femme et le professeur se regardèrent quelques secondes et se retournèrent vers Berlin. 

-Non...non pas vraiment. Dit-elle en serrant les lèvres timidement avant de lui tendre la main. 

Le professeur se raidit, se leva, agrippa son frère par le bras et l'amena au loin, laissant la jeune femme en plan. 

-London? Ne vient pas me dire que c'est une coïncidence si elle porte un nom de ville?!? Tu veux l'intégrer à l'équipe? Quand avais-tu l'intention de m'en parler? 

-Calme-toi voyons, tu as à tes côtés l'une des plus jolie femme d'Espagne et tout ce que tu as envie de faire est de la jeter dehors comme un chien? Tu ne sauras jamais profiter de la vie mon frère. Depuis 2 ans que je la connais et j'en suis certain, elle est une partenaire parfaite! 

-Avec le coup que l'on prépare, ce n'est pas le moment de s'engager. Toi peut-être tu es du genre à te marier alors que tu risques la prison, voir pire...pas moi.

Andres le fixa et ce fut à son tour de le prendre par le bras et de le ramener à la table. London observa les deux hommes et un long silence s'enchaîna. La jeune femme fit mine de renifler l'air en levant l'index.

-Vous sentez ça? C'est l'odeur du malaise. Laisse-moi deviner Andres. Tu ne lui as jamais parlé de moi c'est ça? 

Andres se contenta de faire la mou et leva les épaules. London se leva brusquement et s'empara de son sac à main.

-C'est n'importe quoi! S'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie plus insultée que jamais.

-London! Attend! Attend! Attend! Dit Andres en se plaçant devant elle.

-C'est franchement irrespectueux de ta part d'avoir fait ça! Si c'était à toi qu'on avait fait un coup pareil, je sais très bien comment tu aurais réagit. 

Andres lui pris les épaules doucement avant de lui caresser les joues. La jeune femme s'empressa de repousser ses mains.

-J'aurais certainement fait la peau à cette personne si à cause d'elle, je serais perçu comme un cheveux sur la soupe. Oui. 

-Tu as toujours prétendu que nous avions des tas de points en commun pas vrai? Demanda la jeune femme les lèvres serrées par la colère.

Andres lui sourit malicieusement.

-Et bien c'est parce que j'ai envie de te faire la peau que je pars. Dit-elle en levant les bras.

Le professeur observa sa gestuelle et pouvait deviner à coup sur qu'elle avait fait de la danse. Sa façon de se déplacer comme une plume, le dos droit, les épaules bien en arrière. Sa façon élégante de bouger les bras et les mains. Même en colère, elle lui rappelait une danseuse de ballet. Il n'était pas heureux de cette surprise dans leur plan, lui qui aimait le contrôle et avoir un coup d'avance sur tout. En la regardant, il avait plutôt l'impression d'avoir un coup de retard et son ego n'avait pas apprécié. Toutefois, Berlin ne s'était jamais trompé lors de l'élaboration de ses plans ni sur la nature des gens qu'il engageait...s'il avait pensé à elle comme alliée, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Il se leva rapidement et rejoignit le duo. 

-Désolé! Désolé! Heu...London...votre venue est une surprise, mais...enfin je vous pris de m'excuser si je vous ai offensé par ma réaction je...

London le scruta de ses beaux grands yeux verts et vis un réel pardon dans son regard ainsi qu'une grande timidité qui apaisa rapidement sa fureur.

-Ce n'est pas vous, ne vous en faites pas. C'est cet homme imbu de lui-même qui croit pouvoir jouer avec les gens comme bon lui semble sans se soucier des conséquences que cela peut entraîner. Dit-elle en fixant Andres.

Le professeur replaça nerveusement ses lunettes.

-Là-dessus je suis 100% d'accord avec vous! Dit l'homme brillant.

Andres les regarda et afficha un énorme sourire enjôleur.

-Vous voyez...déjà un point en commun. 

London leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers les bouteilles d'alcool les plus proches.

Le mariage avait été un grand succès, mais la jeune femme était venue à l'improviste alors qu'Andres attendait sa venue que 2 semaines plus tard, mais c'était tout à fait le genre de la jeune femme. Arriver lorsqu'on ne l'attend pas. Elle voit ainsi comment les choses se passent réellement. Oui elle pouvait être un peu paranoïaque, mais comment le lui reprocher avec le métier qu'elle exerçait. L'homme nouvellement marié avait dû reporter sa lune de miel de quelques jours le temps d'expliquer à son frère à quoi servait cette précieuse carte qu'il venait de déposer devant ses yeux. Bien entendu, le professeur n'allait pas attendre le lendemain du mariage pour savoir, alors ce fut en pleine réception, qu'une réunion eu lieu entre London et les deux frères.

La jeune femme quitta la salle de bain vêtue d'une camisole blanche sous un débardeur noir ainsi qu'un pantalon noir, chic et classique représentant bien son apparence générale.

-Enfin! Je n'en pouvais plus de cette robe! 

-Pourquoi l'avoir mise dans ce cas ma douce? 

London s'assit au côté du professeur et croisa les jambes. Andres sans hésitation laissa ses yeux flirter vers le décolleté de la jeune femme qui lui fit signe de la regarder plutôt dans les yeux.

-Oh Andres...tu sais bien que la mariée doit être la plus éblouissante et le lilas...quoi que délicat et charmant, manque atrocement de caractère et passe ainsi inaperçu. Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Tu m'as manqué mon alter ego! Dit Andres doucement.

Le professeur soupira d'impatience. London le dévisagea un instant, n'appréciant pas une telle austérité.

-Tu as tout prévu pour la démo Andres? Dit-elle en fixant le professeur d'un regard mauvais.

-Suivez-moi! S'exclama l'homme élégant.

Une pièce isolée avec des centaines de fils entrelacés formant des espaces en forme de carré et de triangle se faisait voir. London commença à se dévêtir. Elle retira son débardeur ainsi que ses pantalons. Le professeur détourna le regard et observa Andres et compris immédiatement. 

-Le tunnel! S'exclama le professeur – Le tunnel de rayon laser! 

-Bingo! Dit Andres. - Tu sais tous les efforts que l'on a fait pour tenter de trouver un moyen informatique de les désactiver sans succès.

-Je suis une contorsionniste hors pair! Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers un bureau. - Voici le plan du tunnel qui nous mènera vers la liberté les mains remplies d'or! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Le professeur intrigué observa le plan, ensuite la jeune femme uniquement vêtue d'une camisole et d'une culotte garçonne. Nerveusement, il poussa ses lunettes de son index.

-Combien de temps il vous faudra pour mémoriser tous les laser? 

-C'est déjà fait! Il y a plus d'un an que je m'exerce. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les fils munis de clochettes.

-Comment avez-vous pu connaître les détails de cette pièce d'évacuation d'urgence alors que nous,nous connaissons son existence que depuis 3 mois? Demanda-t-il d'un ton aigri.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à Andres.

-Écoute fréro. Dit Andres mal à l'aise.

-Quoi encore?!? Demanda le professeur mécontent.

-Elle a séduit l'un des gardes du corps du directeur de la banque et cet idiot lui a fait voir cet endroit. Elle est parvenue à le prendre en photo et depuis, elle étudie méticuleusement tous les détails de cette pièce.

-Elle s'est liée avec l'un des gardes du corps?!? Qui nous dit que l'on peut lui faire confiance? Elle s'est peut-être amourachée de lui et s'apprête à nous poignarder dans le dos! 

Andres fronça les sourcils.

-Elle a étudié comme une folle pour cambrioler cette banque! Pourquoi autant de soupçon? Veux-tu bien avoir la courtoisie de...regarde! Regarde ça! 

Le professeur se retourna et vit la jeune femme les cheveux attachés et dans une positions qui lui paraissait peu naturelle. Il ignorait même que les bras et les jambes pouvaient se plier en se sens sans se briser. Il y avait en tout 5 passages donc chacun d'entre eux possédaient une combinaison au mur. Les codes changeaient tous les jours ce qui ne rendait pas les choses faciles, mais London avait pris soin de pirater le système de sécurité. Malheureusement, elle n'avait rien pu faire pour les déclencher à distance, mais pouvait obtenir les nouveaux codes à tous les jours et c'était déjà ça. Elle venait tout juste de franchir le premier palier sans accrocher aucun des fils. Elle se retourna, regarda les hommes et mima le code à 5 chiffres contre le mur avant de franchir tous les autres palier de manière parfaite. Son corps se mouvait langoureusement, bougeait avec souplesse et précision et avec une sensualité indiscutable. Elle revint sur ses pas en franchissant de nouveau tous les paliers. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les deux hommes en inspirant et expirant de façon régulière et contenue. Son corps perlait de sueur et elle semblait très fière d'elle et de sa démonstration. 

-Alors? C'est digne de Haute Voltige non? Dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Tu es vraiment étonnante! Et terriblement sexy! S'exclama Andres en la prenant dans ses bras.

La jeune femme ricana.

-Merci, mais toi tu étais déjà convaincu. Je m'adressais plutôt au professeur.

L'homme brillant bouche-bée observa l'athlétique femme de la tête au pied en replaçant de nouveau ses lunettes nerveusement.

-Vous...vous êtes splendide il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet.

London fronça les sourcils.

-Hummmm...je parlais du parcours. Vous m'engagez pour le parcours ou pas? Demanda-t-elle en déposant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Oh! Heu...écoutez je. 

Le professeur sentit ses joues s'empourprer, mais ne se laissa pas aveugler très longtemps. 

-Pas t'en que je ne vous aurai pas injecté du sérum de vérité pour vous interroger.

-Tu rigoles?!? Tu n'es pas...Commença Andres.

-Je le ferai. Si vous avez besoin de cela pour être convaincu, je le ferai. Coupa-t-elle sèchement en quittant la pièce avec un déhanchement aussi félin que pouvait l'être son regard.


	2. Le test

London avait dîné seule dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas être là ou elle n'était pas la bienvenue, mais cet accueil plutôt glacial ne l'avait pas étonnée pour autant. Elle connaissait bien ce type d'homme. Méthodique, prudent, aimant le contrôle et doté de profondes insécurités. Comme toutes bêtes difficiles à apprivoiser, elle se devait de faire preuve de patience. Qualité qu'elle possédait en quantité. 

À 20h00 précise, elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce isolée. Andres et le professeur si trouvaient et l'attendaient. London se sentait calme et sereine malgré la situation. Elle vit une chaise avec des sangles et s'empressa de s'y asseoir. Andres croisa ses bras, visiblement choqué. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec son frère sur ce coup. Le professeur attacha délicatement les poignets de la jeune femme en restant de marbre. La jeune femme ne le quitta pas des yeux. Sergio réalisa vite qu'elle tentait de le défier. 

-Andres...laisse-nous s'il te plaît. Dit-il en enlevant son veston prêt à se mettre au travail.

L'homme élégant hocha la tête.

-Hors de question.

-Andres. Dit doucement la jeune femme.

Celui-ci grogna de mécontentement.

-Soit! Mais sache qu'après cette stupidité, je tiens à ce que tu lui fasses tes excuses! On ne traite pas une dame de la sorte, car c'est bien une dame que tu as sous les yeux Sergio! Dit-il en quittant la pièce en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.

Il régna ensuite un silence de mort. Le professeur ouvrit sa mallette et en sorti une seringue qu'il rempli d' un dosage adéquat avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme attachée.

-Pas de défaillance cardiovasculaire? Asthme? Commença le professeur.

La jeune femme lui afficha un sourire amusé.

-Pas d'insuffisance rénale, pas d'anémie sévère, pas d'hypotension, rien de tout ça. Allez-y piquer. Dit-elle avec un calme plat.

Le professeur observa la seringue à sa main et observa la jeune femme. Elle était brillante...très brillante. Une des raisons pour laquelle il s'était montré aussi hostile était qu'une part de lui avait peur qu'elle ne le soit plus que lui. Il se sentit soudain ridicule et primitif. 

-C'est horrible...je...désolé je vais vous détachez, oublions ça. Dit-il en la libérant de ses liens. 

-Non professeur...Sergio...notre collaboration doit débuter dans la confiance et si vous ne mettez pas votre idée à exécution, un doute sur moi planera toujours dans votre tête. Allez-y. Dit-elle en souriant avec douceur. 

Le professeur approuva et hocha de la tête. Il tapota doucement le bras de la femme afin de mieux voir ses veines et lui injecta le sérum non pas sans en ressentir une pointe de culpabilité.

Après quelques instants, London eut soudainement l'impression d'être saoule...plus sensible et plus fragilisée. Le professeur prit alors place à ses côtés.

-Comment vous sentez-vous? 

-Bien...ça va bien. Dit-elle les yeux mi-clos.

-Parfait. Alors commençons. Tout d'abord, quel est le nom du garde que vous avez séduit? 

-Esteban...Esteban Flores.

La mémoire photographique du professeur s'activa et il reconnu effectivement ce nom dans la liste des employés de la banque, sous la rubrique membre de la sécurité, risque potentiel. 

-Vous le fréquentez depuis combien de temps? 

-1 an et demi.

Le regard du professeur s'assombrit alors qu'il pensait à sa prochaine question.

-L'avez-vous mis au courant de notre plan? 

-Non. Dit-elle en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Travaillez-vous pour une autorité quelconque? 

-Non. Je travaille pour moi seule. Dit-elle en expirant lentement les paupières lourdes.

-Vous croyez que cet homme est aveuglement amoureux de vous? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

La jeune femme afficha alors une expression à la fois sauvage et si chaude que le professeur avait l'impression d'être en face d'une autre femme. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il pouvait sentir se former une légère humidité sous ses bras. 

-Esteban est à moi, j'en fais ce que je veux. 

Le professeur observa son regard de prédatrice et sentit les poils de ses avant bras se dresser, mais il prit plaisir à la défier. 

-Je vous trouve très présomptueuse sans vouloir vous offusquer. Dit-il sur un ton empli de doute. 

La jeune femme le fixa et lentement un rictus au coin de sa lèvre droite apparut. Elle lui souriait... Pourquoi souriait-elle? Elle était si difficile à pénétrer...si mystérieuse. Lui souriait-elle parce qu'elle avait lu au fond de ses yeux le désir qu'il avait éprouvé pour elle au premier regard? Le professeur pris une grande respiration et réalisa que son souffle tremblotait.

-Et vous? Êtes-vous amoureuse de lui? 

-Non. Dit-elle rapidement sans aucune difficulté.

Le professeur baissa les yeux quelques instants avant de reprendre. 

-Vous sentez-vous coupable?

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'estompa et son visage devint alors impassible.

-Non.

Le professeur déstabilisé par t'en de froideur retira ses lunettes et se frotta le visage rapidement avant de les replacer devant ses yeux. Elle manquait d'empathie, un peu comme son frère. Sa capacité à aimer les autres était limité, mais il y avait plus que ça...son frère souffrait de psychopathie...elle, c'était autre chose. L'instinct de l'homme lui disait qu'elle était devenue ainsi avec l'aide d'une formation...pas militaire non...quelque chose de plus secret et de plus terrifiant. Intégrer une personne à ce point qualifiée et prête à tout dans son équipe lui faisait peur. 

-Avez-vous déjà été amoureuse? Demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme s'adoucit ainsi que le professeur. 

-...Non...Non je ne crois pas...est-ce que ça fait de moi un monstre? Demanda-t-elle.

Pour la toute première fois, le professeur lui sourit. 

-Non...enfin...à moins que je sois moi aussi un monstre. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux non plus.

Le duo se fixa et c'est alors qu'ils se comprirent sur le type de barrière émotionnelle que tous deux possédaient. Cette femme avait un regard de braise...si attrayant. 

-Vous...vous avez des relations sexuelles fréquemment avec cet Esteban? 

La jeune femme éclata alors de rire. Le professeur intimidé gigota sur sa chaise.

-Après plus d'un an de fréquentation, j'espère bien! Ria-t-elle sans aucune gène sous l'effet du sédatif.

Le professeur se sentit un peu insulté.

-Oui je sais bien je ne suis pas idiot...mais, ce que je veux dire c'est...votre relation est bonne et saine? 

-Nous sommes le petit couple de banlieusard idéal. Nous sommes tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. C'est même un peu barbant tellement tout va bien si vous voulez tout savoir. Dit-elle en caressant ses cheveux délicatement du revers de la main.

Le professeur observa cette jolie main et l'imagina se souiller à faire des choses à un homme donc elle n'éprouvait pas le moindre sentiment et se senti mal à l'aise.

-Ça ne vous dégoutte pas? 

Son regard de tigresse en chasse apparu de nouveau ainsi que son sourire enjôleur.

-Vous n'avez jamais eu de relation sexuelle Sergio? 

-Bien sur que si! S'exclama le professeur de nouveau insulté. 

Elle appuya doucement ses bras sur les accoudoir de la chaise avant de croiser les jambes dénudant une partie de sa longue et svelte cuisse. Cette femme avait une énergie si captivante que le professeur commençait à craindre ce qui se passait dans sa tête et son corps. 

-Et vous avez affirmé plus tôt n'avoir jamais été amoureux...étiez-vous dégoûté lorsque vous faisiez l'amour sans sentiments? 

Le professeur frotta ses bras embarrassé. Avait-il été dégoûté des faibles et brefs moments d'intimité qu'il avait vécu dans sa vie? Non. Il s'était sentit puéril et pas aussi satisfait qu'il espérait l'être, mais pas dégoûté.

-Non...je ne crois pas non. 

-Et bien moi non plus. Dit-elle en évasant le décolleté de sa robe de chambre faite de soie, dévoilant une robe de nuit faite du même tissu. Le galbe de ses seins étaient invitant. Il sentit alors une raideur se former dans son pantalon et que sous l'influence de l'excitation, une question lui échappa. 

-Faire l'amour avec Esteban vous excite London? 

La jeune femme surprise lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Le professeur se leva alors rapidement, se pencha sur elle et lui retira les fils connectés à son bras et au bout de ses doigts. 

-Je vais trop loin! Désolé je...

-Ça dépend. Dit-elle en approchant son visage du tien. 

Le professeur intimidé par son érection et par cette proximité qu'il y avait entre-eux, restait figé sur place. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la jeune femme effleurer sa joue et l'odeur douce et crémeuse de la savonnette qu'elle utilisait. Ses lèvres se trouvaient si prêt des tiennes. Ses yeux verts aux reflets jaunes l'hypnotisaient.

-Ça dépend de quoi? Dit-il d'une voix tremblotante. 

-Il y a des nuits ou il me caresse durant de longs moments, qu'il recouvre mon corps de baiser. Je me sens devenir rapidement chaude et moite à mesure que sa langue se pose sur ma peau. Il s'amuse parfois à me faire languir accentuant mon plaisir jusqu'à une limite à la fois doucereuse et insupportable. Et c'est là que sa bouche affamée se fraye un chemin lentement à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Il s'y attarde jusqu'à ce que mon corps se couvre de spasmes. Là oui, en ces temps-là ça m'excite. Dit-elle en évasant les cuisses, invitant le professeur à s'y faufiler.

La respiration du professeur s’accéléra. Telle une proie impuissante devant un cruel félin, il figeait. Son corps tremblait comme une feuille. La jeune femme lui afficha un sourire à la fois séducteur et admiratif à l'idée de se trouver face à un être aussi chaste. Elle lui caressa doucement la main et remonta les doigts doucement contre son bras.

-On ne vous a jamais fait de discours salace auparavant professeur? Dit-elle en léchant rapidement sa lèvre supérieur amusée.

-N..non. Trembla-t-il en fixant le galbe et la tonicité de ses lèvres charnues.

-Et il y a ces nuits où il fait preuve d’égoïsme et de paresse. Où il me prend à coups répétés, s'attardant à ses besoins et qu'il jouit en demandant faussement si ça m'a plu, alors qu'il le sait très bien au fond de lui qu'il n'a pas assuré. Je lui dis oui avec une docilité qui me fait honte, mais sans négliger mon propre plaisir. Je me dirige discrètement dans la salle de bain alors qu'il dort à poings fermés, je me fais couler un bain et...Dit-elle en approchant sa bouche avant d'effleurer délicatement les lèvres du professeur des tiennes.

-Vous voulez savoir ce que je fais? Gémit-elle en léchant doucement les lèvres du professeur du bout de sa langue. 

Afin de se maintenir debout, le professeur adossa ses mains contre les accoudoirs de la chaise ou London siégeait. 

-Oui...je...je veux savoir. Murmura avec peine le professeur.

Elle avança ça main et caressa la chevelure brune de l'homme, sa joue ainsi que sa lèvre inférieure qu'elle effleura du bout de son pouce.

-Je m'allonge dans l'eau bouillante, je caresse mon cou, ma poitrine. Je m'attarde avec ferveur et douceur sur mes mamelons qui se durcissent alors rapidement. Je commence lentement à me sentir très humide là tout en bas, mais je retarde le moment. Je me dirige alors vers mon ventre et l'effleure du bout des doigts. Je sens les pulsations de mon sexe devenir de plus en plus fortes et c'est là que je me décide à caresser doucement mon clitoris, le massant, tournoyant mon index et mon majeur contre ce petit bout de chair si sensible. Ça ne prend que très peu de temps, j’accélère et multiplies les mouvements de va et viens de mes doigts trempés, mon corps se recouvre de spasme et je jouis...je jouis et la chaleur de l'eau ne fait que déculp...

Le professeur n'en pouvait plus! Il n'avait jamais autant désiré une femme! Il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de London après avoir poussé un long soupire de désir. Celle-ci l'embrassa langoureusement. La jeune femme n'hésita pas un seul instant et caressa l'entre jambe du brillant homme. Effrayé et prenant conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il voulu se reculer, mais elle se cramponna à lui sans cesser de le masturber avec passion au travers ses vêtements. 

-London! Attendez! Je...hum! S'exclama-t-il avant de jouir honteusement dans ses pantalons. 

Ses jambes si molles fléchirent et il tomba lourdement au sol en cachant timidement son entre-jambe. Quand son orgueil se fut suffisamment calmé et qu'il osa lever les yeux, la femme lui afficha le même visage sournois et langoureux qui la changeait à un point toujours aussi troublant.

-Que je ne vous reprenne plus à me traiter de présomptueuse. Ce n'est pas de la présomption que d'avoir un talent, en avoir conscience et de l'exercer au mieux. Et moi ma force, c'est de m'infiltrer dans l'esprit des gens et de découvrir ce qu'ils veulent.

Le professeur toujours au sol se recula d'elle à l'aide de ses jambes et s'adossa contre la porte.

-Toute cette mise en scène parce que je vous ai accusé d'être présomptueuse? C'était une démonstration de votre talent afin de me remettre à ma place?!?

Elle éclata de rire avant de devenir à la fois aussi froide qu'un glaçon et pourtant aussi chaude que la braise.

-Que croyez-vous que c'était? Une déclaration d'amour peut-être? Dit-elle en riant amusée en se levant de sa chaise. 

Les yeux exorbités, le professeur quitta la pièce à toute allure. Son frère au bout du couloir l'intercepta. 

-Seigneur fréro...que s'est-il passé?

-Cette femme est démoniaque! S'exclama-t-il en enlevant ses lunettes et de frotter son visage de ses mains encore tremblantes. 

-Alors tu ne l'as veux pas dans notre équipe je suppose. Dit Andres désespéré.

Le professeur ouvrit alors grand ses yeux.

-Au contraire! Il nous la faut! Mieux vaut qu'elle soit avec nous que contre nous! Mais je ne veux plus la voir jusqu'à ce que je m'en sente capable.

Andres sourit alors de toutes ses dents. 

-Elle était sous l'emprise du sérum, mais c'est toi qui a été à la merci de son charme pas vrai? 

-Je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler! Cria le professeur en quittant le corridor en marmonnant des injures.


	3. Le boudoir

Depuis cet étrange incident, London demeurait dans le monastère dans un endroit rien que pour elle. Un endroit que le professeur ne fréquentait jamais, ainsi il n'y avait pas de risque de la recroiser. Esteban croyant sa dulcinée en voyage d'affaire ne se doutait de rien. Pendant ce temps, elle s’entraînait dans le parcours parfaitement reproduit du corridor qu'elle devait franchir. Elle fit quelques étirements afin de recommencer pour la centième fois, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. C'était le professeur. Il y avait plus d'un mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Il était accompagné d'une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et de quelques années plus jeune qu'elle.

-London, je vous présente Tokyo. Je veux que vous lui appreniez le parcours. Quelqu'un doit pouvoir le franchir si jamais il vous arrivait quelque chose. Dit-il sans toutefois la regarder dans les yeux.

L'élégante femme n'avait pas besoin de parole pour comprendre par son langage corporel, qu'il était aussi fermé qu'une huître. 

-Bien professeur. Dit-elle en s'avançant vers sa nouvelle élève et de lui serrer la main.

Tokyo l'observa et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher la reluqua.

-Une vraie bombe. Dit la jeune femme sur un ton coquin. 

London tenta de dissimuler un sourire. 

-Je peux en dire autant. Bref, dis-moi, est-ce que tu es familière avec le yoga jolie Tokyo? Demanda-t-elle en souriant, bien heureuse d'avoir un peu de compagnie. 

-Oui j'ai toujours aimé ça, j'en fais depuis 4 ans, je suis plutôt douée.

-Dieu soit loué, on ne part pas du début dans ce cas. Ça aidera beaucoup. 

London se tourna ensuite vers le professeur qui les regarda sans parler. 

-Merci professeur vous pouvez nous laisser si vous voulez, ça ira très bien. Dit-elle en lui faisant dos.

Elle se retourna toutefois légèrement.

-Sauf si vous avez quelque chose à me dire? Dit-elle un sourire en coin.

Le professeur la regarda très sérieusement. 

-Non...pas pour l'instant, mais ça viendra. Dit-il sur un ton qui lui paru à la fois noir et rancunier. 

Tokyo secoua les mains avec vigueur.

-Oh là là! La tension!!! S'exclama-t-elle en riant tout en commençant ses étirements.

Durant ce temps, le professeur siégeait dans une luxueuse voiture devant la banque t'en convoitée. Son frère avait pris rendez-vous avec le directeur de la banque afin d'avoir une vue plus précise de l'intérieur. Une fois le rendez-vous terminé, Andres repris place dans la voiture. Il y avait été escorté par un garde du corps officiellement considéré comme une grande menace pour leur plan, Gandia. C'est alors que le professeur reconnu une autre personne qui suivait ce cinglé de garde de très prêt. Esteban Flores. Le professeur s'empara tout de suite de son dossier et s'empressa de lire les lignes les plus importantes. 

Niveau psychologique, il était sain, il menait un train de vie plutôt routinier un peu pépère. Il n'était pas spécialement brillant, un homme de muscle plus que de tête. Il était un suiveur, pas un meneur. Pour être ami avec Gandia, il ne fallait pas avoir un caractère trop fort et visiblement, ils se retrouvaient pour déjeuner. 

-Suivez-les. Dit le professeur au chauffeur.

-Allez, il n'y a plus rien à voir ici rentrons. Dit Andres épuisé. 

-Non pas tout de suite, je veux savoir de quoi ils vont parler!

-Parce que tu doutes encore de London? 

Le professeur afficha un regard sévère à son frère. Andres soupira en faisant un signe de la main au chauffeur qui roula jusqu'à un café au coin de la rue. L'homme brillant enfila des écouteurs ainsi qu'un lecteur mp3 qui dissimulait en réalité un micro à longue portée. Il prit place quelques tables plus loin et pointa le micro en leur direction. 

-Gandia...je...je voulais savoir ce que tu en penses. 

Le professeur n'avait pas le visuel qu'il souhaitait avoir. Il fit mine d'aller au comptoir se chercher des sachets de sucre et jeta un coup d'oeil à leur table. Esteban avait déposé une petite boite contenant une bague ornée de quelques diamants. L'homme brillant retourna lentement à sa table en ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette surprise inattendue, mais un bruit sourd détourna son attention. Gandia venait de donner un coup sur la table à l'aide de ses deux points.

-C'est tout ce qu'elle vaut pour toi?!? Dit-il sur un ton agressif.

Le professeur surpris, continua d'écouter. 

-Quoi? Mais je croyais...Commença l'homme bouleversé par la réaction de son ami.

Gandia repoussa la boite et se pencha agressivement vers Esteban. 

\- Si elle était à moi, elle aurait droit à un diamant si gros qu'il éblouirait tout sur son passage! Tu es vraiment idiot! Tu ne réalises pas la chance que tu as ou quoi?!?

\- Hey! Du calme. Je sais que ça ne va pas très bien dans ton couple et j'en suis désolé, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de te venger sur moi. 

C'est alors que le professeur vit que Gandia lui faisait un doigt donneur sous la table. Geste infantile, mais à la fois troublant sur ce qu'il ressentait réellement vis à vis son supposé meilleur ami.

''C'est pas vrai, elle là séduit lui aussi? À quel jeu elle joue? '' Pensa le professeur en se frottant les cheveux.

Gandia se ressaisit rapidement.

-Je m'excuse, vous avez été là pour moi. Vous m'avez écouté et conseillé lorsque ça n'allait pas. Je ne compte plus les fois ou vous m'avez invité à dormir sur votre canapé en temps de crise, sans compter les nombreux dîners durant lesquels vous vous efforciez de me remonter le moral. C'est...c'est une femme exceptionnelle et j'encourage votre union à 100%. 

C'est alors que le majeur sous la table se transforma en un revolver de chair.

''Seigneur.'' Pensa le professeur en se levant bouleversé avant de quitter le restaurant, mais en étant toute fois très satisfait de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

Ces deux hommes n'avaient pas la moindre idée de qui London pouvait bien être en réalité et ni ce qu'elle complotait. Il s'agissait tout simplement de deux moucherons prisonniers sans le savoir d'une immense toile cousue à la perfection par la plus manipulatrice des veuves noires. Il pouvait de nouveau faire face à London désormais. Ses doutes s'étaient estompés. Elle faisait bien partie des leurs aussi étrange et mystérieuse qu'elle puisse être. 

Les petits fils rouges imitant les laser, étaient muni de petites clochettes et malheureusement, elles avaient tinté si souvent lors de l'entraînement de Tokyo, que London en avait mal à la tête. La jeune femme aux cheveux courts s'allongea au sol et fit l'étoile. 

-Je n'y arriverai jamais. À tous les coups je me plante! S'exclama-t-elle furieuse. 

London s'était rapidement attachée à la jeune femme. Elle se reconnu en elle à bien des niveaux. 

-Chérie, tu crois que je ne me suis jamais plantée? Ça m'a pris des mois avant d'assurer. 

-Des mois? Et merde! Bon aller on recommence! 

-Va te reposer ma beauté, tes muscles tremblent. Ils n'en peuvent plus. Il ne faudrait pas te blesser.

-Mais...commença Tokyo implorante.

-Aller beauté, va manger un morceau et repose-toi. On recommencera demain à la première heure. Tu es aussi entêtée que moi! Avec une attitude pareille, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de réussir! Dit-elle gentiment.

-Si je suis encore en vie d'ici là! Dit-elle épuisée en quittant la pièce. -Oh bonsoir professeur.

-Bonsoir Tokyo. London? Puis-je vous parler dans le boudoir s'il vous plaît. 

La femme dénoua ses cheveux trempés de sueur. 

-Puis-je aller me rafraîchir avant de vous y rejoindre? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

L'homme lui fit oui de la tête en la regardant finalement dans les yeux. 

Une fois dispose, elle vint le rejoindre.

Lorsqu'elle voulu prendre place à côté de lui sur le canapé, celui-ci se leva brusquement afin de prendre place sur le canapé d'en face. London retenue un sourire qu'elle ne garda pas longtemps. Tous les deux se faisaient face et comme à cette épouvantable première rencontre, un atroce silence encombra la pièce. Finalement, le professeur se risqua le premier.

-London, je...

-Je voulais vous demander pardon professeur. Sincèrement pardon. Dès que vous m'avez demandé d'attendre...j'aurais dû attendre et cesser ce que j'étais en train de faire. Ça vaut autant pour les hommes que pour les femmes cette règle.

Le professeur apprécia cette marque de respect même s'il ne s'était pas senti souillé par ses caresses, mais plutôt désarçonné.

-N'en parlons plus. 

Ils se sourirent gentiment et le professeur se rappela de la raison pour laquelle il voulait la voir et pris alors un ton plus solennel. 

-J'ai espionné Esteban et Gandia aujourd'hui.

-Esteban? Comment va-t-il? 

L'homme ne passa pas par 4 chemin.

-Il veut vous épouser London. 

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

-Je lui ai toujours dit que j'étais une femme de carrière et que je voulais prendre mon temps avant de m’engager sérieusement avec quelqu'un. 

-Pour lui 1 an et 6 mois passé ensemble est une forme d'union plutôt sérieuse j'ai l'impression.

La jeune femme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. 

-Il sera fort déçu. Il était avec Gandia pour obtenir des conseils sur l'amour? Ria la jeune femme. - Cet homme est émotionnellement arriéré. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi Esteban est ami avec lui.

-Lui aussi vous désir London. Dit le professeur sur un ton désapprobateur. 

-Gandia...me désirer moi? Non vous vous trompez. Il a quelques problèmes conjugaux, mais pas au point de... Dit-elle en grimaçant dégoûtée par cette idée. 

-Si vous l'aviez vu! Il lui a piqué une crise de jalousie lorsqu'il a vu la bague qu'Esteban vous avait acheté. Vous deviez absolument lui faire votre numéro de charme à lui aussi? 

London eut en horreur le ton accusateur dans la voix du professeur. Elle serra les lèvres, se leva et se mit debout devant lui.

-Je n'ai jamais encouragé Gandia en aucune façon! Je charme uniquement les personnes donc le profil peut convenir à mes ambitions! Dit-elle offusquée.

-Mon profil vous a parut potable donc? Demanda le professeur en se levant avant de lui faire face.

-Oh finalement vous voulez en parler! S'exclama-t-elle en adossant les mains sur ses hanches.

-Oui je veux en parler! Vous n'avez pas honte de charmer les gens comme vous le faites?

-Lorsqu'un homme accumule les conquêtes, il est Superman et lorsqu'une femme a le même succès de son côté, c'est une traînée. Vous réalisez que c'est cette perception qui est répugnante au bout du compte? 

-Jouer avec les gens c'est répugnant. Peu importe le sexe qui le fait! 

London l'agrippa par le collet et l'attira à elle.

-Mais bon Dieu! Je me suis excusée que voulez vous de plus?!? Cria-t-elle à bout de nerf.

C'est alors que le professeur la cramponna par le visage et plaqua ses lèvres sur les tiennes. Cette tension qu'il y avait entre eux était insupportable. L'un comme l'autre avait besoin d'y mettre un terme. Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche et à pleine langue. Il lui retira son peignoir et pu voir son splendide corps de danseuse. London voulu le déshabiller à son tour, mais il lui mit les mains derrière le dos et la menotta à une telle vitesse qu'elle ne le vit même pas venir. Les deux amants s'observèrent écoutant la respiration de l'un et de l'autre. Le professeur ne savait pas comment la jeune femme allait réagir ni s'il avait bien fait de faire ce qu'il venait de faire, mais lorsqu'il vit un sourire coquin apparaître à la commissure de ses douces lèvres, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Il embrassa son cou avec lenteur et sensualité. Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre la chamade. Toujours en souriant la jeune femme expira en se mordant la lèvre. La langue de son amant alla se balader contre sa poitrine qu'il savoura goulûment. Il titilla ses mamelons du bout de sa langue et la jeune femme se mit vite à pousser de petits gémissements contenus. Alors qu'il gouttait à chacun de ses seins avec gourmandise, il en profita pour caresser le creux de son dos ainsi que le galbe de ses fesses. Il se pencha et laissa lentement glisser sa langue le long de son ventre plat, s'amusant à la chatouiller, faisant grimper son plaisir en flèche. Il donna quelques baisers à son mont de vénus et après lui avoir lancé un regard sombre et fort séduisant, il dévora son sexe comme on dévore sa glace préférée. Par réflexe, London tira sur ses poignets attachés, mais rien ne se produit. Cet homme lui prodiguait la plus exquise des tortures. Lorsqu'il suçota son clitoris, ce fut plus fort qu'elle, elle émit un intense gémissement. Satisfait, le professeur ne fit que caresser ce splendide sexe rose avec plus d'ardeur. Elle était trempée de plaisir et l'homme ne pouvait être plus extatique. London fut surprise de l'adresse de l'homme qui selon son pressentiment, n'était pas un bourreau des coeur, mais le connaissant, il s'était fort renseigné sur le sujet, comme sur presque tous les sujets d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'il se mit à donner une série de coup de langue à cet endroit paradisiaque, la jeune femme perdit bientôt tout contrôle. Elle murmura quelques séries de ''oui'' furtifs avant de devenir muette et de jouir dans la bouche gourmande du professeur qui sourit, savourant cette succession de spasmes dans sa bouche. Il la regarda vilainement en essuyant l'humidité à ses lèvres et son menton. London les yeux mis-clos observa le professeur le souffle tremblotant. Il se releva, sorti de sa poche la clé des menottes et la libéra de ses entraves. Les deux amants s'observèrent jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme après avoir humidifié sa bouche asséchée et retrouvée son souffle ose parler.

-Heureux d'avoir eu le contrôle cette fois-ci professeur? Votre virilité se sent-elle mieux? 

Le professeur la regarda amusé.

-Aussi primitif que cela puisse paraître. Oui effectivement...bien mieux.

Les amants se sourirent une dernière fois avant de regagner chacun leur chambre.


	4. Bref malaise

Depuis cette nuit dans le boudoir, les deux amants se retrouvaient régulièrement pour forniquer de toutes les façons inimaginables. Cette femme sortait sans arrêt le professeur hors de sa zone de confort et quoi que déstabilisants, ces successions de surprises et de changements lui plaisait. London cachait très bien son jeu au reste de l'équipe, mais le professeur lui, ne se montrait pas toujours aussi discret et ce fut lors d'un souper un peu trop arrosé que le professeur vendit la mèche.

-Ma lune de miel était fantastique! Un vrai rêve! Quoique...Dit Andres, profitant de l'absence de sa femme chez sa mère pour se confier. - Elle est jeune, fougueuse et pleine d'énergie, mais son âge reflète son manque d'expérience. 

Tokyo saoule s'objecta rapidement et avec une fermeté un peu excessive.

-L'âge n'a rien à voir! Les jeunes peuvent tout aussi bien vous en apprendre sur l'amour qu'une femme plus mûre! 

Andres les yeux vitreux ricana.

-Oh, mais attend ma tigresse, je ne parlais pas de toutes les jeunes femmes ici. Après tout, l'une de mes meilleures expériences fut avec une jeune femme...elle m'en a appris des choses...pas vrai London?

-Idiot. Ria la jeune femme tout aussi ivre.

Le professeur afficha alors un regard aussi sombre que l'était cette nuit sans étoiles.

-Tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec elle?!? Dit-il en foudroyant son frère du regard

-Bien sûr! S'exclama Andres amusé. Tu crois qu'une femme pareille à pu entrer dans ma vie sans que je n'envisage d'entreprendre quelque chose? Soit lucide franchement. 

Sergio quitta brusquement la table après avoir fracassé le verre qu'il tenait au sol. Andres jeta un coup d'oeil perplexe à London qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Berlin au pas de course alla rejoindre son frère.

Se sentant suivit, le professeur se retourna.

-Tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec elle?

-Nous nous sommes fréquenté durant 6 mois et alors?

-Il y a quelques mois, tu m'as dit que cette femme était faite pour moi alors que tu lui as passé dessus! C'est dégoûtant!

Andres mis alors ses mains en défensive.

-Oh petit frère! Un instant! Faites pour toi dans le sens de te décoincer et de passer du bon temps! Pas pour la marier soyons bien clair! Si non crois-moi cette femme va prendre ton cœur, le mettre au mixeur et le broyer! Ria l'homme. -Je lui ai demandé de m'épouser et le lendemain matin, elle a disparu et je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut vent de notre plan. 

-Tu lui as demandé de t'épouser en plus?!? S'exclama Sergio outré.

-Du calme tu...tu as couché avec elle? Demanda Andres.

Lorsque le professeur réalisa qu'il était découvert, il se crispa de la tête aux pieds.

-Je...ça ne te regarde pas!

Andres devint alors soucieux.

-Fréro...je peux dissocier l'amour et le sexe, London encore plus que moi...toi?

Sergio se calma soudainement et repris le contrôle de lui-même.

-Oui...oui bien sûr. Ça me dégoûte que tu y sois passé avant moi c'est tout!

Andres balaya le vide de sa main.

-Oh je t'en pris! Ça va faire une éternité de ça. Ne soit pas si traditionnel...alors?

-Alors quoi? Demanda Sergio en fronçant les sourcils.

-Sa compagnie te plaît? Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Le professeur intimidé se frotta le bras. 

-Je n'ai jamais connu une femme pareille. Elle a une grande assurance, elle est très intelligente et toujours en plein contrôle d'elle-même. Elle possède également une grande sagesse malgré son audace. Impossible de ne pas apprécier sa compagnie. Dit-il en souriant avec douceur.

Andres le scruta à la loupe et déposa sa main sur sa joue.

-Fais attention à toi petit frère.

L'affection que son frère lui prodigua lui réchauffa le cœur.

-Ne t'en fais pas, nous savons ce que nous faisons. 

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la salle à manger, London était partie.

-Elle est allée dormir. Dit Martin avant de jeter un regard amoureux à Andres.

Le professeur alla vite la rejoindre. La porte était entre-ouverte et il là vit, un bandeau sur les yeux, pratiquant toujours ses mouvements avec toutefois un petit manque d'adresse dû à l'alcool. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte grincer, elle cessa ses mouvements. 

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois tapée mon frère.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et pris plutôt un lente inspiration avant de se remettre au travail.

-Je t'en pris. Ce n'était qu'une Idylle sans importance. Dit-elle en levant sa jambe et la placer derrière sa tête.

-Tu ne recherches rien d'autre et c'est normal. Nous menons des vies beaucoup trop risquées pour penser à autre chose de toute façon. 

-Exact. Dit-elle en pliant le genoux et déposer le pied par terre. 

Le professeur soupira, s'avança vers elle et lui retira son bandeau. L'homme et la femme se regardèrent longuement jusqu'à ce qu'un sentiment de honte apparaisse sur le visage de l'homme brillant.

-L'une de mes premières règles. Ne pas fraterniser de trop prêt avec les membres du groupe. Et pourtant, j'ai bafoué mes propres règles. Ça fait de moi un mauvais chef tu crois? 

London sourit en baissant la tête quelques instant avant de reposer les yeux sur lui. Elle lui retira ses lunettes et les déposa sur la table de chevet. Elle caressa ensuite son visage ainsi que sa douce barbe.

-Ça fait de toi quelqu'un d'humain. 

Elle lui fit un regard mielleux qui fit sourire le professeur immédiatement. Elle lui enfila ensuite le bandeau sur les yeux. 

-London...qu'est-ce que. 

-Chuuuut. Si tu te sens si mal d'enfreindre tes règles et bien voilà, tu ne vois plus aucun membre de ton équipe maintenant. Ta culpabilité peut s'envoler. Dit-elle en retirant lentement ses vêtements. 

-Tu crois que c'est si facile. Dit l'homme aveugle.

La jeune femme pris les mains viriles de l'homme devant elle et les déposa sur ses fesses joliment entraînées. Au contact de sa peau, un sourire illumina le visage du professeur.

-Je crois que ça marche...du coup, je ne me sens plus coupable du tout!

Les amants pouffèrent de rire avant de s'offrir un langoureux baiser. 

Le professeur fut vite chassé de ses pensées, lorsqu'il entendit Tokyo se débattre. Gandia l'avait eu. 

-Tokyo! Tokyo! Cria l'homme impuissant.

La jeune femme vêtue de noir apparue lorsqu'elle fut certaine que Gandia avait quitté la pièce avec sa pauvre victime et s'empara du micro que la jeune femme avait perdu durant sa lutte contre cet animal enragé. 

-Gandia la capturé, mais je vais tout faire pour l'aider...allô? Il y a quelqu'un?

Cette voix...elle lui paraissait venir d'outre tombe.

-...London? Demanda l'homme qui n'y croyait pas.

-Il y a longtemps n'est-ce pas?

-Ça oui...je...je ne sais pas quoi te dire je...

-Je suis désolée pour Berlin. Je sais à quel point il comptait pour toi. Je l'aimais beaucoup.

-Merci...mais comment tu...

-Nous n'avons pas le temps. Je dois te laisser. Tokyo à besoin de moi. 

-London attend!...Je...fais bien attention à toi. Nous gardons contact d'accord?

-Bien reçu. Dit-elle avant de s'enfuir au galop, laissant le professeur dans la stupéfaction la plus totale.


End file.
